Au fil du vent, la destinée d'une fleur de Sakura
by AnnySy
Summary: Une longue séparation, des retrouvailles miraculeuses, deux vies enfin scellées. Kagome est pourtant confrontée aux transformations répétées et inexpliquées d'Inuyasha. Quel est le lourd secret que porte Kaede ? Est-ce que les rêves prémonitoires du hanyo sont sur le point de se répéter ? Naraku est mort. Mais une dernière malédiction va venir s'immiscer entre eux.
1. Prologue

Prologue

L'Ère Sengoku.

Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de cette époque ?

Le Japon féodal où le danger règne constament ?

Où l'amour n'est qu'une fine illusion qui s'efface rapidement ?

C'est ici que débute notre récit. Ici que tout a commencé entre Inuyasha et Kagome. C'est dans cette époque que vit un monstre : Naraku. L'unique descendant du Mal incarné. Le terrifiant adversaire du Bien.

Les deux adversaires se livrent une guerre incessante pour une unique cause : la vengeance. Le démon sanguinaire, qui ne représente en réalité qu'une moitié de démon, contre le demi-démon issu d'une araignée, de démons en tout genre et du coeur d'un humain. Onigumo. A la mort de celui-ci, les créatures, affamées par sa chair le dévorèrent : il est le dernier constituant de Naraku. Onigumo, cet homme perfide et vicieux.

Inuyasha, l'hanyo légendaire, poursuit Naraku pour se venger de Kikyo. La femme qu'il a aimé cinquante ans plus tôt. Elle l'a quitté en une tragédie. La jeune femme, blessée par un Naraku qui a pris l'apparence d'Inuyasha, meurt après avoir scellé son bien-aimé contre l'Arbre du temps. Naraku, lui, veut se venger d'Inuyasha pour lui avoir prise Kikyo.

Une lutte a alors commencé entre les deux opposants, le jour où la fille du futur est arrivée, portant en elle, le Shikon no tama ou perle des quatre âmes. Celle-ci a brisé la flèche qui a scellé Inuyasha. Libre, il s'allie contre son gré avec Kagome pour reconstituer le joyau dont les fragments se sont éparpillés un peu partout dans le Japon féodal. Sur leur route, ceux-ci se sont faits de nombreux alliés. Shippo, le petit démon-renard, Miroku, le bonze pervers à la malédiction du Kazaana et Sango, une exterminatrice de démons. Inuyasha s'est peu à peu entouré d'amis en lesquels il peut faire confiance. De son côté, Naraku a crée des incarnations de lui-même pour le servir.

Le demi-démon solitaire au coeur plus dur que la pierre et au caractère bougon s'est ensuite pris d'affection pour la jeune prêtresse, soit-disante réincarnation de Kikyo. Comme il l'a protégée sa Kagome. Il lui a fait verser de nombreuses larmes, a été le responsable de nombreuses crises de colère mais en dépit de tout, ils se sont aimés. Des épreuves, ils en ont connu quelques unes ! Unis, ils ont affronté leurs adversaires un à un. Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi, Tsubaki, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Sesshomaru... Ensemble, ils se sont battus contre les membres de la Bande des Sept. Sango et Miroku ont failli y perdre la vie. Et pourtant, suite à la mort de Kikyo, qui a été réincarnée peu de temps après que le sceau d'Inuyasha soit brisé, les sentiments du demi-démon envers la jeune miko sont devenus plus clairs. C'est pourquoi il a tenté de l'embrasser, un jour où ils se sont retrouvés seuls dans la chambre de Kagome. Malheureusement, la naissance de leur amour réciproque n'a pas duré, séparés par le jaloux Naraku.

Le dernier combat à l'intérieur même de la perle a provoqué la perte définitive de Naraku mais également une douloureuse séparation entre Kagome et Inuyasha. Indécise devant les sentiments qu'elle a pour sa famille et ceux qu'elle porte pour le hanyo, le puit, passage intertemporel, a cessé de fonctionner. Isolés l'un de l'autre, ils ont fini par se retrouver, inexpliquablement.

En réalité, tout a été soigneusement planifié par Naraku avant qu'il ne rende l'âme. Une dernière malédiction a été posée sur nos jeunes héros : « _Le jour où je mourrais, Inuyasha et Kagome s'uniront pour se désunir aussitôt. Je veux qu'Inuyasha souffre autant qu'il a souffert de voir Kikyo mourir sous ses yeux. Je veux que Kagome meurt à petit feu. Je veux qu'ils se haïssent ! __»_

Et la prédiction s'est réalisée.


	2. Chap1 : Kagome, saches que tu es mienne

Chapitre 1 : Kagome où que tu sois, saches que tu es mienne

_ L'aube se lève, découvrant le clair tapis de la plaine toute proche. Les oiseaux commencent à chanter tandis que le soleil illumine la glace argentée. Les branches des arbres, alourdies par le poid de la neige, frissonnent entre elles. Kaede regarde attentivement les flocons venant délicatement se poser sur sa peau. La vieille prêtresse observe tour à tour les huttes des villageois. Tout est blanc. Perché sur un arbre en retrait, Inuyasha tient Kagome dans ses bras, cachés, à l'abri des regards inopportuns. Le silence enveloppe le paysage, le calme règne. Cependant, Kaede fronce un sourcil en réfléchissant à ce que les deux amants ont pû faire de leur nuit. Ils ne sont pas encore mariés que probablement ils ont déjà partagé la seule chose qu'ils devraient partager pendant leur nuit de noce. Cela ne lui plaît pas du tout. Après tout, ils se sont retrouvés il y a seulement un an et leurs retrouvailles ont été très perturbées mais tout de même ! C'est rassurée de les savoir unis mais aussi très inquiète de l'avenir des moeurs des futures générations à venir qu'elle rentra dans sa maison._

Quelques mois plus tôt.

Depuis le départ de Kagome, Inuyasha s'était refermé sur lui-même. Son caractère s'était endurci pour se forger une carapace, pour se protéger du regard des autres. Malgré cela, il restait ouvert envers les autres. Il aidait chaque personne si il y avait besoin. En somme, il se sentait utile ; il voulait faire le bien autour de lui comme Kagome le faisait avant lui.

Au bout de quelques semaines, il s'était finalement replié sur lui-même. Il ne parlait plus, ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus. Il restait la plupart du temps devant le Goshinboku, là où il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois.

Inconsolable par la longue absence de celle qu'il aimait, il quittait fréquemment le village pour errer dans les montagnes.

Sango et Miroku n'avaient pas arrangé les choses en se marriant peu de temps après le départ de leur amie. Bien sûr, Inuyasha était heureux pour eux. Et malgré cela, son humeur morose ne le quittait plus. Cela empira lors de la naissance des deux petites jumelles. Inuyasha avait catégoriquement refusé de venir les voir ce jour-là. Le jeune homme s'était alors retiré, les larmes aux yeux.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Elle aurait dû rester avec moi... Elle est partie sans que je lui dise... Kagome je t'aime ! Bâtard de puit ! Maudit Naraku ! Enfoirés ! Si j'avais su... Elle aurait dû vivre avec moi... Pourquoi peuvent-ils partager ce bonheur, eux, et pas nous ? »

Et puis heureusement, un mois plus tard, il était revenu au village, le coeur plein de remords. Miroku l'avait alors pris à part.

- Inuyasha je sais bien que cela te fait souffrir de nous voir Sango et moi avec nos enfants mais tu dois bien comprendre que...

- Miroku ne dis rien ! J'ai agis comme un idiot. C'est juste que Kagome me... elle me... enfin... j'aurais aimé qu'elle reste un peu plus longtemps avec nous, finit-il sans avouer au bonze qu'elle lui manquait.

Celui-ci soupira, exaspéré par la trop grande fierté de son ami.

- Tu as raison sur un point mon ami. Tu es vraiment idiot ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu caches tes sentiments ? Tu crois que nous ignorons que tu l'aimes ?

Inuyasha avait à ce moment-là serré les poings et s'était rentré ses ongles dans la peau pour ne pas frapper son compagnon. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on le comprenne si bien. Mais ne s'apercevant de rien, Miroku avait poursuivit :

- Inuyasha, je sais ce que tu ressens tu sais. Pendant notre dernier combat contre Naraku j'ai cru que mon Kaazana allait m'absorber avec Sango. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir sans lui avoir dit tout ce que je voulais faire avec elle. Je me suis alors promis de l'aimer si je réussissais à rester vivant. C'est pour cela que nous nous sommes marriés sans attendre et pour cela que nous avons eu...

- ASSEZ ! Miroku ! Tu n'as pas à te justifier ! Éclata Inuyasha en furrie. Bordel ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu devrais avoir un motif valable pour vivre ta vie comme tu l'as toujours souhaité ? C'est normal de vivre comme ça, de se marrier, d'avoir des enfants ! C'est moi qui n'arrive pas à accepter que je ne pourrais jamais le faire de mon côté.

Le demi-démon détourna le regard. Il songeait à ce qu'aurait pu être son avenir si Kagome était restée avec lui. Oh oui, il l'aurait rendue heureuse ! Malgré son caractère de chien, elle aurait fini par l'aimer. C'était justement le sujet qui le minait le plus. Elle l'avait quitté sans savoir si elle l'aimait en retour.

Comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, Miroku l'éclaira de ses doutes :

- Inuyasha... Kagome t'aimait. Et je suis sur qu'elle t'aime encore et qu'elle t'aimera toujours où qu'elle soit.

- Son image me ronge... Si tu savais comme elle me manque..., murmura-t-il tout bas.

- Tu veux en parler ? Questionna doucement le jeune moine en lui posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Miroku, je n'ai rien à ajouter. Elle me manque, c'est tout. Après la destruction de la Perle, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans son monde. Elle est restée là-bas avec sa famille et moi je me suis retrouvé ici. Et ça me tue ! Ça me tue de me dire que je ne pourrais plus jamais la revoir, la serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser !

Son ami le dévisagea. En effet, Kagome avait bel et bien embrassé Inuyasha dans le Château des Illusions lors de leur affrontement contre Kaguya. Pourtant, c'était elle qui avait pris cette initiative la première fois et non lui.

« Serait-il possible qu'il l'ait embrassée avant de se quitter ? » s'interrogeait silencieusement Miroku, ému par tant de tristesse.

- Dis moi Inuyasha, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si elle était restée ?

- Je heu... J'en sais rien ! Répondit-il pour couper court à son embarassante question.

- Bien sûr...

- Bon d'accord... Je lui aurais tout dit. Voilà t'es content ?

- Ne dis pas des choses pour me faire plaisir à moi. C'est ta peine de coeur pas la mienne. Dis-moi simplement ce que tu as envie, tu te sentiras peut-être mieux après.

- Et bien, reprit Inuyasha très calmement, je me serais déclaré probablement. Ensuite j'aurais espéré qu'elle accepte de passer sa vie avec moi. Et puis...

- Et puis ?

- Qu'elle me donne des enfants.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu aimes les enfants toi ? Demanda Miroku en riant.

- Depuis que j'ai vu vos deux petits monstres, intervint Inuyasha le sourire aux lèvres. Je me disais que nous aurions pu fonder une famille si elle le voulait.

- Hum. Inuyasha, tu me disais pervert..., insinua sans retenue le bonze.

- Mais... Je... Oh ! Et puis assez ! Pesta l'hanyo en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Calme-toi, il n'y a aucun mal à cela.

- C'est sûr que pour toi il n'y a aucun mal à flirter avec toutes les jolies jeunes femmes que tu vois...

- Ah ça c'était la belle époque..., soupira le moine, mais maintenant je ne me contente que de ma beauté céleste.

« Et dire que c'est un père model... » pensa Inuyasha, exaspéré et très contrarié.

- Keh ! Aucune importance ! Au moins profites-en puisque tu l'as avec toi.

Inuyasha s'empressa de tourner les talons en direction du village alors que Miroku le fixait de dos, incrédule de son allusion. Il parla tout bas dans sa barbe.

- Parce que tu...

Inuyasha, dont l'ouïe était très fine, se stoppa immédiatement et se retourna pour lui hurler en face :

- OUI MIROKU ! OUI ! Si elle était restée avec moi je lui aurais fait ce que tout homme a envie de faire avec sa femme !

Cette fois là, Inuyasha s'était sauvé en laissant son ami qui était tombé à la renverse, effrayé par l'expression colérique de son visage.

Quelques mois plus tard, Ika et Mayi avaient réussi à redonner le sourire au hanyo, là où Shippo avait échoué. Lui qui n'appréciait soit-disant pas les enfants, ses amis virent sa personnalité changer peu à peu. Il devenait plus doux même s'il restait toujours aussi bougon.

Mais Inuyasha restait Inuyasha et on ne pourrait pas le changer.

Deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis et son espoir de la revoir persistait. Au lieu de dissiper ses sentiments, son amour grandissait de jour en jour. Depuis longtemps, le demi-démon avait laissé de côté l'adolescent qui avait défié Naraku pour venger Kikyo. Il s'était transformé en un jeune homme accompli, fort, plus puissant, à la recherche d'une seule chose : l'amour.

Tout le monde savait que la seule personne qui aurait pû le lui donner était Kagome. Mais voilà. Elle était partie. Et depuis le jour de la disparition de la Perle des Quatre Âmes, le puit avait cessé de fonctionner.

Perché en haut d'une colline rocailleuse, Inuyasha regardait inlassablement les étoiles. Ces étoiles que Kagome aimait tant observer dans ce monde. Une lueur tomba du haut de la sombre immensité bleue. La jeune femme appelait ceci une "étoile filante".

La première fois qu'ils en avaient vu une ensemble, c'était avant que Kaguya n'enlève Kagome. Elle lui avait alors dit de faire un voeu chaque fois qu'il en apercevrait une. Ce soir-là, Inuyasha pria de tout son coeur.

- Kagome... reviens. Où que tu sois, je penses à toi. Où que tu sois, je te voudrais à mes côtés. Où que tu sois, saches que tu es mienne.


End file.
